


【授翻】Big Deal

by LisK



Category: Asa Butterfield - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Ender inspired, Real Person Fiction, X plus Y inspired
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisK/pseuds/LisK
Summary: Asa演绎了很多年轻的天才，但他也学到每部电影都有一个突破点，一个会让他想反悔的点。每个新项目都能带来新挑战和更大的突破点。他迄今还未让步过，但当他需要演绎一个很难的角色时，这世上再多的表演技巧也不能帮他蒙混过去。





	【授翻】Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226007) by [Bridgette_Hayden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgette_Hayden/pseuds/Bridgette_Hayden). 



> 我对真实的Asa Butterfield一点也不了解也没跟他接触过，我编造了这个故事，希望他能接受。这是篇没完成且还很粗糙的初稿，我放出来试水的。文中涉及的社会/政治问题只是此文的一个小道具，不是上升某种意识或想挑起任何麻烦。这个场景一直在我脑中，所以我写了Asa的BL同人并仍对他表示尊敬。(请勿上升真人)
> 
> [译者的话：这篇是2018/5/6翻译的，现在简中网站连这种文都会被屏蔽。还是放到这里来。]

Asa感觉Marshal在看他，但Marshal没有，他在看着阳光。整架飞机现在里里外外铺满了耀眼的橙黄，机舱顶像是笼上了一层闪烁的晨间幻影。它把乘客们的皮肤幻化成了他幼年记忆里太阳留给他的那抹闪亮金黄，飞盘、米奇鼠、带吸管的水杯和碎掉的彩色玻璃，阳光让一切美好，甚至带点下流的肮脏感。眼睛遭太阳直射时就会发亮，无谓说这是Asa的功劳。   
  
所以他紧盯着霸占白T上所有阳光的Asa，盯着那件汗衫。Asa的白T是这狭窄的八人舱里最闪耀的东西，那么耀眼，Marshal得斜着视线才不觉刺眼，但他又止不住自己胶着在棉线上舞蹈着的光线的视线，那件汗衫看起来干净又柔软。   
  
“你到底在盯什么？”   
  
很显然，Asa并没有睡着。   
  
“打扰到你了吗？”   
  
“是的。”   
  
“那就控制下你自己。除非你也在做同样的事，否则你不可能知道我在看着你。”   
  
一个白眼，伴着一个微弱的笑意，“混蛋。”   
  
Marshal占了上风。他不打算把太阳的功劳推给Asa，任何人在阳光下都能像那样发光。Asa只是个有副成熟身体的男孩，而且他并不清楚他的身体真正的样子。Marshal并不想吓到Asa，这次的剧本完美契合他，他只是还没准备好而已；现在不发一言没有意义，假装昨晚在Olive的新年小聚会上什么都没发生也没有意义。他喜欢和这位导演共事的其中一个原因就是她信任她的剧本和演员。现在她就躺在他旁边的一条毯子下，他们的座位面对着其他正在享受阳光的乘客。她给了Asa充裕的时间来解决他的小问题，几乎不提供心理疏导。Marshal对此印象深刻。   
  
他们没有顺着工作室的意思而是围绕着Asa的瓶颈场景来拍。之前拍摄时，他还是找不到感觉。大家飞到位于蒙大拿的小营地是导演Olive的主意。Heather Keasley，电影的女主角，睡在Asa旁边。Olive窗外连绵12英里的山峦美景可以帮助打开他们的灵感，这就是她的心理疏导，而且还真他妈挺管用的。   
  
Olive不是那种无知无觉的女人，她会在Asa又卡在他的瓶颈上时给他点敲敲打打，会叫他放轻松，让他信任自己。她曾在这里让其他演员克服了类似的难题，大家住在一起，也讨论过像Asa这样的童星有勇气去做她要求他做的事情会带来的影响和后果。   
  
那天晚上大家坐在她的小屋地上玩完一圈游戏后，她握住Asa的手，“我希望能发起一场针对恐同的运动。谁都可以去做冰桶挑战，但一个支持在镜头前亲吻另一位男性的直男才是真正有胆量的男人。是有人这么做过，但并不是没有恐惧过会威胁到自己的形象。老天，人们依然害怕被贴上同性恋的标签。我想看到这世上的异性恋们牺牲自己的名声，解放他们搞起来的恐同主义。你能想象么，自己最喜欢的异性恋明星在热门视频里亲吻同性？”   
  
我们只是转向电视，看着电视上的球落下，并互道新年快乐，山区跟外面的时间同步。和我们一样，Asa礼貌地听着Olive，看着她收起两瓶酒也并未抱怨。其他人从马提尼杯中啜着水果冰沙。Olivia Ofrahasa，也即Olive，是个娇小精致的亚美尼亚裔女人。剧本就是她的孩子。她和她的孪生兄弟曾一起拍独立电影，直到他在2002年去世。她只对人说他的死是个令人憎恨的意外，而她发誓要用自己的作品消除所有因她与同性恋有联系而带来的人们的偏见和憎恶。   
  
“我希望人们能关心了解同性恋，不再只因为他们自己不是就嘲笑或不当回事。我希望人们能认识到就是异性恋发起的这种针对同性恋的态度。而你就是我们中最好的典范，Asa。制片厂希望保护他们的投资，他们会护送你成为公众舆论的主导。年轻的一代们无论是较年长的还是年少的都在看着你，你有能说服你粉丝们的真诚和同情心的能力。”   
  
Asa耸耸肩，摇着头，“这压力太大了，我只想演戏和做自己。”   
  
Heather Keasley发出尖尖的咯咯笑声，“那可做不到哦~ 不好意思，你们继续。”  
  
Asa歪头，“我知道这不容易，但我依然想拍这个电影，我只是不喜欢这一幕而已。这是很矛盾，但那又怎样，你不能指望我能做到完美，你们自己也都做不到。我还觉得如果我们不这么在意这段我还有可能演好。”   
  
Heather伸展着她穿着绿色长袜的腿，手握杯子指了指Asa，“我们试着不把这段当回事，也一直围绕着它拍的。现在是时候看看这段剧情到底能拍成什么样了。而那也正是我想拍这部电影的原因，它解决了这个问题，你的困难也解决了。”她扭动着脚趾，裹在袜子里的脚趾头看上去异常地大只。   
  
Marshal为这孩子感到遗憾，但他不打算出手救他。你无法从最终会教会他的重压中拯救任何人。   
  
Asa找了个去厨房喝水的借口离开大家，他需要再考虑考虑这个工作抉择。Olive之前已告诉过大家不用拘束，随便吃喝玩。  
  
两位女士都期待地看着Marshal，“去看看他。”好像Marshal是那个逼得他出去的人。   
  
“他不是个小孩了，能自己搞定。”  
  
她们做个鬼脸。好了，现在他成那个唱红脸的人了。   
  
Marshal等了几分钟才进厨房去查看Asa。他进门时，Asa没有抬头。他正站在Olive的不锈钢洗水槽前，一个厨房中丑陋显眼由砖石砌成的东西。他在等着Marshal过去。Marshal走向水槽，将冰沙倒掉换成水。接水时，他祈祷着Asa愿意开口；等他转过身，Asa正站在他面前，“好吧。来吧。”   
  
Marshal甚至都没有举起自己杯子的空间。Asa几乎在发抖，手指颤抖着。他太高了，和他瘦削棱角分明的身材不协调，这让他看起来更年轻，也更尴尬。Marshal确信等他长大成年后一定会让某个人很快乐。但他喜欢现在这个机会，因此决定逗他玩一会。   
  
“你究竟想让我做什么呢？”  
  
“你知道的，兄弟。那段剧情。在我放弃之前试一次吧，帮我过去这条。”  
  
“呃，什么意思？”   
  
“那两个该死的贱人！我不恐同。只因为我不想亲吻一个男的不代表我就那样想。这只能说明我天生对亲男的不感兴趣。我不像同性恋恐异那样仇视异性恋，如果那是一个词的话。”   
  
他紧绷着嘴，两片薄唇几乎抿成了一条直线。Marshal透过杯子轻推Asa，想劝他退后一步。  
  
“我听到了，冷静点。”   
  
“这没一点意思！只是带我到这里来让我带着负罪感做我已经同意做的事。如果事情不能像我希望的那么顺利，那我很抱歉。我不知道还能说什么！”   
  
“冷静，他妈的你冷静点。你什么都不用说，Olive没有坏心，她觉得自己是在帮你。”  
  
“上帝，这太蠢了。这并不是什么大事，真的不是，而我需要你跟我一起来证明这一点。”  
  
“你不需要证明任何事。如果你不想拍那一幕，就勇敢点去跟她提出。”  
  
他摇头。“不，那会证明我是恐同主义者，不是吗？”   
  
“嗯，是的。不过如果你是的话...”   
  
“胡说八道！你错了。”   
  
“听着，回答我，我们是不是朋友？”   
  
“当然。”   
  
“你不能一边说我错了一边说我们是朋友。”   
  
“我当然可以。你错了而我并不讨厌你，依然喜欢你。”   
  
“那你为什么会一想到要吻我就发抖？你一想到要这么做就很不舒服，会后退是你的天性使然，这也是这个剧本所要抗争的。如果你不想加入这场抗争，你就不该接这部片子。这不是玩笑话，这是我的生活，而你自内心深处厌恶一个同性恋。我需要你承认这一点。”   
  
“这一切都因为我不愿吻你？”   
  
“相信我，我也不想吻你，但你今晚做了件让我生气的事。自我们开机以来，你就把Heather斥为一个彻头彻尾的贱人，但你没种对她表达出来。她的约会对象不在这里，所以当她请你在新年的自拍中友好地吻她的时候，你会因为你是个好人而照做。那我问你，要是有个男人想要你同样的善意你会同意吗？你会觉得那不是什么大事只是一个吻吗？我不相信这仅仅是因为她两腿间的东西叫你愿意把你的嘴唇对上她的，即使你厌恶她。你是喜欢我，但因为我两腿间的东西，一提到这个想法你就觉得恶心憎恶，甚至根本通不过一个镜头。”   
  
“两片薄薄的皮肤就那么重要吗？这是圣经中的伪善，还是你担心这样做家人、朋友和粉丝们的想法？怕他们不高兴？”   
  
Marshal等着Asa不会有的回应。他抓住机会又说，“我不介意亲吻女孩，因为我不反感这个想法。这不是我喜欢做的但我也能做到。你不能吻一个男人的唯一原因是你暗地里鄙视这个想法。它对你来说是一件非常可耻的事。只要你厌恨这个想法，你就厌恶我。每次你看着我我都能感觉得到。”  
  
他感觉到Asa不再注意他，这孩子专注在自己的内心世界里了。他的眼神掠过Marshal落到他身后砌着灰泥砖墙的小山村，掠过那片银色山景。这一定是Marshal见过最丑陋的厨房了。Asa的肩膀仍旧绷得很紧，但他还是稍稍放松了点后背不知什么时候负上的重压，退后一步倚着身后的水池台。   
  
Asa耸耸肩，“每部电影都总会有难拍的地方。它会让你想反悔，我只是不想那样。我从没放弃过任何我知道我真正想要的东西。”   
  
“所以，你想从这部电影中得到什么？”   
  
“Olive让我这样做，我以为这不是什么大事。我当时读剧本时告诉自己这不是问题，但现在它让我害怕了。而如果我逃避，躲开，只会叫我更烦恼。这根本没意义。”   
  
“有意义。你惧怕人们对它的看法，我们赖以生存的群众们的看法。顺从他们或直面他们的拒绝，甚至更糟的。上帝不会允许你这么做的，那样会给你自己招来麻烦。”  
  
(此处原句: "It makes sense. You're afraid of what people will think, it's part of the tribe mentality. Survival is tied to it. Believe what the tribe believes or face rejection, or worse. God forbid you like it, then you've got a problem on your hands.")   
  
“操，别那样说。”  
  
“我们都需要他们的看法。但人们的看法不能帮我们解决个人问题。”  
  
“够了。你到底还想不想对戏？”   
  
Marshal交叉着双臂摇摇头。“你必须让我知道这是你想要的，我不能诱骗你或假装你愿意。所以你来开始吧。”   
  
“噢，上帝，这太奇怪了。”   
  
Marshal向他倾身，“如果你在我们独处时都做不到，在镜头前就更做不到。”   
  
“赶快开始吧。”   
  
Marshal走近一步。“在我们不得不重来一遍之前你还要转多少次头？”他保持着轻快的语调，动作比话语更进一步地伸出胳膊搭到Asa腰上。Asa推他，暗示Marshal立马放开他。Marshal举起双手：“我没恶意。”   
  
“好吧，我只是有点紧张。你进展太快了。”   
  
“那就慢点，我们明天也在这儿。我会尽可能地慢慢来。”   
  
“好吧，但别这样搂着我。你都要趴到我身上了。”   
  
“当我吻一个人时，我会全身心投入。我们不是在和你祖母拍吻戏。”   
  
Asa扭动了一下，“天哪，我想揍你了！快点跟我对完这段吧，早完早结束。”   
  
“我在努力。”   
  
这一次当Marshal用双臂圈住他时，Asa强迫自己保持不动。太纹丝不动了，Marshal觉得他像在搂着一块六英尺高的木板。Asa抑力抗拒着皮肤表面止不住的颤栗，它们无声地诉说着他的恐惧和莫名地暗暗兴奋。至少他在Marshal怀里感到了温暖和善意。他皮肤上的一层薄汗增进了两人的皮肤接触，暗暗叫嚣着Asa永远也不会承认的兴奋。   
  
“现在，不要把所有任务都推到我身上，也别去管你奇怪的抗拒和焦虑感，主动点来告诉我你真的想要我吻你。”   
  
“老天，就这样吧。”   
  
“先给我点暗示，Asa。”   
  
Asa紧拧着像刻着铁般决心的眉头竟比他颤栗着努力压制倚到Marshal怀里想法的样子更显性感有趣。他脸颊上刷子刮擦般的感觉证实了Asa刚刚试着给了他某种邀请和同意。   
  
Marshal知道现在笑会毁了一切，只留他一件木然冷冰的完美雕塑而不是现在这具温暖而紧张的身体。他张开双唇环住Asa的。再不会有像现在这样美好的机会给他了，于是他不再继续友好温柔地玩下去。那樱桃般的甜蜜红唇必得经历世上的考验，必得为它的成年和它以后应有的地位而奋斗。它们在未来会被女友们虐待，会逐渐经验老练，会因年龄而变得迟钝。那为什么不在Asa还没有足够的重要经验时尝尝这温柔可人的少年？生活让你经历了那么多，叫你失去为平凡小事感到兴奋的能力，随着新鲜和不可预测的事物不再出现，曾会令人激动的新鲜感也逐渐磨平固化成正常和平凡。我们追求安全，然后又抱怨无聊。   
  
Marshal吞入Asa的美妙双唇后才意识到这个问题。也许这孩子的恐惧是有道理的，不管是同性恋还是异性恋，任何男人在怀里拥有这样一具美妙性感的身体时都会产生欲望。  
  
Marshal把Asa的双臂放到他的身侧，弯下腰吻他。这本会更艰难，但Asa的身体在试着适应和学习。Marshal很狡猾，他在退开前在他唇上留下了一个闭着的纯洁的吻。在重又把他拉进一个小小的吻之前，他给了Asa一会儿来适应刚刚的冲击。这些是在Marshal用行动说服Asa开口接受他之前做的。  
  
缓慢地，小心翼翼地，Marshal决定退开点。不能让Asa认为已经结束了，而要让他想着它会什么时候结束。现在可以展示给他到哪一步了，如果他还愿意继续的话。   
  
Marshal暂时中断了那个吻以观察Asa。如果这孩子想逃跑，现在就是时候了。但Asa看上去很不确定。“喔，我做得对吗？”   
  
见鬼，你做得很对。Marshal对Asa先前的僵硬木讷，迟缓反应，以及他怯场的小舌头只字未提。Asa坚定的自制力叫Marshal吃惊。他可能没与人有过这样的经验，但他让Marshal感觉到了他想知道与一个男人接吻是什么滋味的真诚愿望。之前的那些烦恼值得吗？Marshal想确定这个吻是给他的。   
  
一开始，Asa的动作就像他在数着机械的来回动作一样默默承受着与陌生人亲蜜而潮湿的吻带来的种种诱惑。但随着两人体温的交互融合，他们的肌肉因另一个原因紧张起来。Marshal感觉到了体内那股原始古老的张力并祈祷上帝让Asa也能感受到。那股力量来势汹汹，渐渐凝成了另一种新的欲望。   
  
Asa几乎毫无经验，因此由Marshal主导这个吻。Asa提醒了他孩子们乐意有人引导，而并不会关心他们的实际行动。Marshal很享受这样。他喜欢看Asa因他而起的颤扭，但很快他就更想听听Asa的感觉。低吟从Asa喉咙深处泻出，只一点点，就让Marshal感到一串从尾脊骨蹿上来的酥麻震颤，其他任何人都未曾给过他这种感觉。这声音有几重层次，Marshal听来似是在脑内百转千回，它们层层敲打着他的欲望边缘，一遍遍反弹回来又再次刺激，又像从建在地底深处的大教堂中传来幽幽回荡不止的唱诗。这是一具融强壮与柔嫩于一体的崭新年轻身体。不，这不会是从女人那里生得的，不完全一样。他那么强健，不管他多紧地搂着Asa，那孩子都能回给他更强壮的柔韧力量。他不禁想要听更多Asa因他而发的声音，更多呻吟，更多呜咽，任何能从他身上挤出来的声音。   
  
当这一切突然又恰好地结束时，Asa一直不断重复着“噢，上帝，”好像他遇到了什么麻烦。他甚至不能直视Marshal的脸。于是Marshal保持着沉默，不敢揭示他现在对Asa的了解比他以为他知道的要多得多。  
  
那就是第二天早上飞机起飞时他所想的。Olive想拍下Asa相机无法记录到的细节，一个被选中的男孩邂逅了一个隐秘的秘密，而那永远不会被公开。她会得到她想要的尴尬的吻，但她永远也拍不到她真正想拍的东西。Asa把自己竟会暗喜原本厌恨之事的恐惧和惧怕它会失控的想法的这场关于的意志和身体权利的天人交战都隐在了心里。   
  
Asa以为Marshal在看他，但Marshal没有。Marshal在看着太阳，机舱内是一片闪亮耀眼的橙黄色。太阳让一切变得更美，甚至肮脏下流。无谓说这是Asa的功劳。


End file.
